Skinks
Skinks are lizards that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Appearance IN THE REAL WORLD Striped skinks are bronze and yellow while fire skinks have bright colors of red, gold and black. Males have bulkier bodies while females have flatter heads and wider jaws. IN THE LION GUARD Skinks are larger than geckos. Information IN THE REAL WORLD Skinks are reclusive lizards that can be found in forests and grasslands. They have a habit of burrowing underground to avoid predators. Skinks feed on a variety of insects such as crickets that make up most of their diet. They also have the ability to detach their tails to distract predators in order to escape and then regenerate one within a few months. IN THE LION GUARD They are quick movers. History {| | data-source="pre"| The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu's group are introduced to Janja's clan. Swept Away Some members of Shupavu's group manage to lure Beshte into a boulder-based trap when he ends up alone in the Outlands. The Bite of Kenge Two skinks glare at Janja when he mocks them on their size. Later, the same pair listens to Ushari as he sings ''Big Bad Kenge''. The Little Guy Shupavu and Njano convince Kiburi to let a high-spirited gecko join his float. The Scorpion's Sting Skinks are some of the villains that try to prevent the Lion Guard and Makini from getting some volcanic ash to Rafiki to cure King Simba of Sumu's sting. Undercover Kinyonga The skinks spot a chameleon named Kinyonga spying on Scar after her shadow flashes against the light of Scar's flames. They are then ordered by Ushari to chase after her, only to retreat when the Lion Guard reveals themselves via sneak attack. The Hyena Resistance Shupavu and Njano overhear that Jasiri's clan have been helping the Lion Guard foil Scar's three latest attacks and report. Later, they decide to tell Scar of Janja's reaction to Jasiri saving him from a steam vent. The Underground Adventure The skinks see Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri at the hot mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands. They go and tell Scar when he orders Njano to fetch a him a vulture, who will be delivering a gift of fire to Kion and his companions. Pride Landers Unite! The skinks see and report that Kion has gathered different Pride Landers to help protect the Pride Lands against Scar's forces. The Queen's Visit The skinks tell Scar about the water treaty between the Pride Landers and a zebra herd in Back Lands. So Scar orders the skinks to get Reirei's pack to get rid of Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove The skinks tell Scar that the Lion Guard will be gathering many locals for an event in Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands The skinks tell Scar that the Lion Guard will final battle of Scar and his army and they defeat by the Lion Guard. Notable Skinks in The Lion Guard * Shupavu's Group ** Shupavu ** Njano ** Nyeusi ** Waza ** Nyata Category:Animals Category:Lizards Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Reptiles Category:Skinks